Amortentia (Dramione)
by Laura Barcali
Summary: Antes del baile de Navidad, Draco comienza a sentir cierto interés por Hermione, para su propio horror. Ella le ignora y no lo puede soportar. Intenta así, por todos lo medios, que ella le corresponda. Desesperado, llega a pensar en usar Amortentia, la peligrosa poción del amor. Pero ¿y si no hace falta usarla?
1. Chapter 1

Amortentia

Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy caminó a toda velocidad, a zancadas, hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Iba sin la comitiva que solía acompañarlo, pues la había despachado de mal humor tras un día horrible donde todo le salió mal, en especial en clase de pociones, en la cual Snape le riñó delante de los demás estudiantes. Los estúpidos de Gryffindor bien que se habían reído a su costa, como San Potter y el pobretón de Ron Weasley.

Para colmo, el profesor Snape lo había castigado. Debía entregarle copiadas 15 pociones, ni más ni menos, para el día siguiente. Así que tuvo que ausentarse de los entrenamientos de Quidditch e ir a la biblioteca para quitarse aquel muerto de encima.

Al entrar no encontró demasiados estudiantes, lo cual le alivió, porque no le gustaba ir allí.

Algunas chicas de Hufflepuff lo miraron y echaron unas risillas coquetas, lo cual hinchó su ego. Les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada de las suyas.

Fue directo a la sección de pociones y buscó, entre los pasillos, y con la lista en la mano, los libros que necesitaba para encontrar las que debía copiar. Dejó los volúmenes sobre una mesa y siguió buscando con cara de mal humor. Al volver se encontró a Hermione Granger sentada en la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces en mi mesa? —dijo con brusquedad.

—Las mesas no son de tu propiedad, Malfoy. Allí tienes más.

—Pues vete tú —fue seco al decirlo.

Ella lo ignoró, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Draco se sentó pesadamente en la silla, apartando los libros hacia un lado y golpeando los de la chica, que le echó una mirada castaña cargada de molestia.

Ninguno pensaba ceder el espacio.

El platino se dedicó a copiar una tras otra, diligentemente, todas las pociones. Sin embargo, le faltaron dos que fue incapaz de encontrar.

Desesperado las buscó por lo cientos de libros de pociones que poblaban las estanterías.

Observó a Hermione sacar dos ejemplares y volver a la mesa. Luego la escuchó irse, por lo que volvió para recoger también sus cosas, hastiado ya de todo y deseando volver a la sala común y que le doraran la píldora un rato.

En la mesa vio los libros de Hermione, que había dejado allí abiertos, al lado de la libreta donde él copió las otras 13 pociones.

Dio la vuelta al mueble y observó señaladas las páginas cos las dos pociones que le faltaban. También unas correcciones en sus notas.

No supo si sentirse agradecido o burlado.

¿Ella lo había hecho para reírse o para ayudarlo?

Maldita sangre sucia con pelo de arbusto y cara de mala leche. Siempre tenía que ser mejor estudiante que él y demostrarlo.

Draco se fue con los libros y el ego tocado, pero al día siguiente el profesor Snape le dio 10 puntos a Slytherin por entregar las 15 pociones perfectas y sin fallos.

Y todo gracias a la come libros, por lo que comenzó a pensar que no había sido para burlarse de él y le costó comprenderlo.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron para acudir a la biblioteca, cosa habitual en ella. Se aposentó en su mesa de siempre y abrió los libros. Cuando se dispuso a tomar unas notas, Draco Malfoy dejó caer su mochila sobre la tarima, pesadamente, y se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa extraña. Le miró unos segundos y siguió a lo suyo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estudiar.

Draco no supo cómo seguir la conversación. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le ignoraran con tanta desidia.

Carraspeó sin obtener resultados, así que sacó sus cosas de la bolsa y garabateó unos apuntes.

Cogió unos caramelos de la túnica y los puso sobre el estuche de Hermione. Ella miró de reojo aquello y luego le observó a él, con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No te gustan?

—Sí, pero no si vienen de ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburres y vienes a molestarme? ¿Crees que voy a aceptarlos? Con suerte solo me darían diarrea, a no ser que los hayas envenenado para que me muera.

Draco se quedó descolocado, pues no los había puesto allí con ninguna de esas intenciones. Los asió y llevó a la boca, para que ella viera que no pasaba nada.

Hermione siguió a lo suyo, que era estudiar.

—¿Vas a ir al baile? —preguntó el rubio.

Hermione se quedó pasmada ante aquello.

—Iré, como todos.

—Sola, seguro ¿O piensas ir con ese estúpido de Potter y su amiguito el pobretón?

La chica cerró sus libretas y las apiló diligentemente. Luego se levantó para marcharse, dejando solo a Draco, que escupió uno de los caramelos en un acto de rabia.

No sabía como darle las gracias por su ayuda y solo se le ocurrió aquello. Lógico su desconfianza.

Si sus padres supieran que quería agradecer a una sangre sucia la ayuda prestada, lo habrían mirado con decepción. Pero no se iban a enterar, así que le dio igual.

La joven bruja salió de la Biblioteca dando zancadas y se fue directa a la sala común y luego a su habitación. Lavender estaba allí, hablando con Pavarti sobre el maldito baile y con quién iban a ir.

—Hermione, ¿es verdad que Krum te ha pedido ir?

—Sí.

—¡Es tan guapo!

La chica sonrió un poco, azorada.

—¿Ya has pensado el vestido?

—La verdad es que no me van mucho esas cosas.

—¡No digas tonterías! Es genial, qué suerte.

—La estúpida de Pansy va pavoneándose porque irá con Malfoy.

—No tiene nada de extraño eso, la verdad —comentó Hermione—. Son tal para cual, un par de egocéntricos insoportables. No sé qué le ven las chicas a Malfoy.

—Es guapo y tiene dinero.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, pero Hermione puso cara de asco.

Luego pensó en los caramelos, que resultaron ser normales, y se sintió un poco mal. Draco, tal vez, no tenía otro modo de darle las gracias por la ayuda con las pociones.

El rubio platino estaba sentado en su butaca, dentro de la sala común, pensando en la chica con pelo de arbusto, semblante serio y ojos castaños. Cuando la conoció, siendo niños, se fijó en sus enormes dientes delanteros, que ya estaban corregidos. Sonrió al recordarlos.

—¿En qué piensas, Draquito?

Pansy se sentó sobre su regazo y Draco la empujó de mala gana, tirándola al suelo al levantarse.

—¡Ay! Qué bruto…

—Me voy a dormir.

Se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos. Aún tenía el sabor a fresa en el paladar, por los caramelos que ella había rechazado. El corazón le latió un poco al pensar en que volvería a verla en la clase de pociones al día siguiente, y eso le hizo dar vueltas entre las sábanas, confundido.

—Maldita sangre sucia… —murmuró antes de dormirse.

Hermione sentía la mirada de Draco a su espalda. Normalmente, este no se sentaba tan cerca, pues la repudiaba a muerte. Aunque llevaba ya 3 días extrañamente interesado en ella. Sabía que algo tramaba, porque no tenía otra explicación. Aun así, prefirió no decir ni pio a Ron y a Harry, porque bastantes grescas habían tenido ya con Malfoy en lo que iba de curso. Tendría que lidiar ella sola con el problema.

Durante la clase le llegó un pequeño pajarito hecho de papel. Lo notó en el pelo, atrapado entre sus abundantes rizos. Se lo sacó y lo miró; era minúsculo. Le costó un poco desplegarlo. Encontró escrita la palabra "gracias" y una D.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello no se lo esperaba de Draco Malfoy. Pese a ello, no se dio la vuelta, hubiera sido muy raro.

Este, por su parte, hizo la pequeña pajarita de papel y sopló. Hubiera querido que le llegara a la mesa, pero se quedó en sus cabellos castaños. Afortunadamente, Hermione lo notó y la cogió. No hubo aparente reacción.

Cuando la clase se terminó, ella se levantó y se fue a la siguiente, que no compartían.

Se sintió algo confuso, pues se esperaba al menos una mirada, una leve sonrisa, no que lo ignorara tantísimo.

Aquello lo perturbó. Tomó la decisión de pasar del entrenamiento de Quidditch e ir directo a la biblioteca, poniendo alguna escusa creíble. También hizo caso omiso de Pansy & company.

La joven Gryffindor volvió a encontrarse a Draco Malfoy sentado en su mesa habitual de estudios. Se sentó enfrente y abrió los libros. Notó la mirada gris penetrante sobre ella. Dejó el lápiz, cruzó los brazos y se recostó sobre el respaldo. Miró al rubio a la cara, directamente. Este parpadeó, pero no apartó el rostro.

—¿Quiere algo de mí, Malfoy? ¿Más ayuda? Me temo que no voy a prestarte más si me acosas así.

—No te estoy acosando, Granger.

—La Biblioteca está casi vacía, es viernes, me suena que los de Slytherin tenéis entrenamiento… ¿Qué haces aquí? Otra vez.

—No necesito tu ayuda, sangre sucia —soltó de pronto, ofuscado.

Se levantó tirando la silla al suelo.

—Malfoy, no hagas ruidos —le reprendió la chica, en un susurro.

—Me digno a darte las gracias por lo del otro día, y me hablas así.

—¿Esperas que te dé las gracias porque me las has dado tú?

—Rechazas los caramelos, pasas de mí en clase de pociones, y poco más que te molesta mi presencia.

—Esto es el colmo, Malfoy.

Hermione cogió sus cosas y se levantó, decidida a irse.

—He faltado al entrenamiento para venir aquí.

—Ese no es mi problema, hurón.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, cabreado. Aún tenía muy presente a Ojo Loco Moody y lo que le había hecho. Solo pensar en aquel hombre le estremeció.

Antes de que el rubio abriese más la boca, Granger sacó su varita y se la puso en el pecho a Draco, que reculó contra la mesa.

—Te ayudé porque me estabas poniendo de los nervios, levantándote y sentándote cada dos por tres. No parabas de removerte en la silla, y bufar, soltando maldiciones por lo bajini. Así que por eso te di los puñeteros libros necesarios. Además, corregí tus notas porque no soporto ver fallos. Y si piensas que te dé las gracias, encima, después de llamarme sangre sucia, es que no me conoces lo suficiente.

Bajó la varita y se marchó.

Draco frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al pecho, para frotarse la zona donde había estado la punta de la varita, bien apretada.

Aquella chica le ponía furioso.

Al final fue a mitad de entrenamiento y se desfogó de lo lindo con sus compañeros, que no se atrevieron a decirle palabra.

Pansy no animó desde la grada y luego lo esperó en la butaca donde solía sentarse. Sin embargo, Draco pasó de largo y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió desnudo entre las sábanas de su mullido lecho. Frotó nuevamente la zona donde la varita había estado bien hincada. No era dolor, era otra cosa a la que no quería darle nombre, una sensación que le bajaba hasta la boca del estómago.

Gimió y se llevó las manos al cabello, apartándolo hacia atrás.

Aquella maldita sangre sucia, pelo de arbusto y mala leche, le gustaba.

* * *

Esta historia surge a raíz de otro Dramione que tengo aquí subido, Falsa Amortentia. Lo podéis leer aquí:

s/12946947/1/Falsa-Amortentia-Dramione


	2. Chapter 2

Amortentia

Capítulo 2

Desde que le había dejado las cosas claras a Draco dos días antes, este no había vuelto a molestar a Hermione, por lo que esta se fue tranquilizando.

Ya no iba a la biblioteca con la angustia de encontrarse a esa serpiente malcarada allí. En las clases conjuntas se sentaba lejos de ella, ignorándola.

A la chica le alivió bastante que todo volviera a la normalidad. Prefería a un Draco burlón, pero desde lejos, a uno pesado pegado a ella.

El baile de Navidad quedaba cerca, y se reanudaría el Torneo de los tres magos. Bueno; cuatro. Sus compañeras de cuarto le insistieron en que debía bajar a Hogsmeade el finde semana para hacerse con su vestido, así que lo haría.

En el fondo le hacía ilusión cambiar un poco de vestimenta y arreglarse. No todo iba a ser estudiar.

Aquella mañana, antes de bajar al pueblo, se recogió el pelo en una apretada trenza, desde lo alto de la coronilla, pues no le apeteció pegarse con su propia melena de leona.

Se colocó el abrigo y fue, junto a Harry y Ron hasta el pueblo.

—¿Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla?

—Yo tengo que ir a mirar unas cosas —comentó Hermione.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirió Ron, extrañado.

—Cosas de chicas.

—¿Chicas? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —La bruja le echó una mirada cargada de rencor.

Harry pegó a su amigo una colleja.

—¿Por qué me pegas?

—Vete tranquila, Hermi, ya me encargo yo de este.

—Vale, chicos.

Los saludó con la mano, aunque volvió a ponerle mala cara a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual era incapaz de verla como una chica.

Mientras se dirigía a la tienda de vestidos y complementos femeninos, vislumbró al grupito de Draco, con el susodicho a la cabeza. Pansy y otras chicas de Slytherin entraron en la tienda, lo cual cortó completamente el rollo a Hermione, que reculó.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos, antes de que la chica desapareciera entre las callejuelas del pueblo.

Cuando la había visto, parecía ir decidida hacia la tienda, pero al verle su rumbo cambió radicalmente y sin disimulo.

Aquello sentó fatal al rubio, que puso una excusa cualquiera y se fue a buscarla.

La estuvo intentando ignorar varios días. De haber podido, se habría anclado a su cama para no espiarla por la biblioteca. E incluso no prestó atención a ninguna de las clases en las que coincidieron.

Si la tenía detrás, hacía un esfuerzo titánico por no girarse, con el corazón en un puño al escucharla hablar con su típico tono de marisabidilla repelente que había empezado a parecerle encantador. Y si la tenía unos puestos más adelante, miraba fijamente su abundante cabello, que cada vez le disgustaba menos. Se preguntó cómo olería, cómo sería tocarlo.

Así que dejó a la comitiva a su suerte, y buscó al objeto de sus desvelos, el cual divisó deambulando de escaparate en escaparate, de camino a la tienda de golosinas.

Entró tras ella, que se había parado a comprar algunos caramelos. Él volvió a coger los de fresa que tanto le gustaban y que no compartía jamás. Menos con ella, aunque los hubiera rechazado.

—Esos te van a sentar mal —dijo, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo.

La joven bruja lo miró, con cara de susto.

—Producen diarreas. A no ser que sean para dárselos a alguien que te caiga mal…

—Prepara entonces el papel de váter, Malfoy —contestó.

Los pagó y movió la bolsita como un péndulo, justo delante de su cara. La dejó caer y Draco la cogió por inercia.

—Gracias por darme las gracias —terminó diciendo, antes de salir de la tienda.

—¡Espera! —Draco fue detrás, pero al intentar salir con los caramelos de fresa sin pagar, una barrera antihurtos apareció delante de sus narices. Se pegó un buen trompazo y cayó hacia atrás.

Hermione se giró al verlo, y empezó a partirse de risa. Casi se dobló sobre sí misma.

Malfoy salió tras abonar los caramelos.

—¡Vale ya! Deja de reírte, maldita sangre suc… —él mismo se censuró, pues ya no le salía decir aquello.

Hermione se calló y le miró con altivez, haciendo el gesto de sacar su varita. Pero al ver que Malfoy no terminaba la frase, bajó la mano.

La chica se giró para irse de nuevo. Draco le fue detrás sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. La asió de la chaqueta y acabaron ambos en una callejuela.

—¡Por Merlín! Dime qué quieres, Malfoy.

Este se mordió el labio al fijarse en sus cabellos trenzados. Le quedaba bien el peinado.

—Gracias —dijo sin más. Enrojeció sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hermione se percató de que aquello había sido sincero y de lo mucho que abochornaba a Malfoy la situación.

Se tapó la boca al reír un poco. El brillo sincero de sus ojos castaños hizo que Draco se fijara más en ellos y sonriera levemente.

—De nada. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo que ir a por vestido.

—¿Un vestido?

Hermione salió del callejón, con el rubio detrás.

—Para el baile.

—Ah, entonces irás.

—Ya te dije que como todo el mundo.

—¿Y la come libros tiene pareja? —indagó con el corazón en un puño.

Hermione no contestó, para desesperación del mago.

—Supongo que tú irás con Pansy.

—No se lo he pedido.

—No hace falta, lo damos todos por hecho. ¡Oh, qué suerte la suya! —se burló.

Draco hubiera dado lo que fuera por ir con Hermione, pero no podía ser.

Al llegar a la tienda, Pansy salió por la puerta, con sus amiguitas bífidas, que la miraron con cara de asco.

—¿Vienes por un vestido? Querida, los buenos ya están cogidos. Aunque en tu caso da lo mismo. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Hermione la ignoró, mientras el rubio apretaba los puños.

—Draquito… —Pansy se le colgó del cuello—. Te va a encantar mi vestido.

—Me da igual.

Se la quitó de encima, ofuscado.

—No me puedo creer que Hermione vaya a ir con Krum. ¿Qué le habrá visto a esa sosa sangre sucia?

—¡Cállate, Pansy! —le gritó Draco. Todos se quedaron estupefactos—. Eso solo lo digo yo y los demás os calláis. Si ya tenéis todos los vestidos, volvamos a Hogwarts —ordenó.

Caminó por delante de todos los demás, pensando en lo que había oído.

¡Viktor Krum! Krum le había pedido a Hermione ir al baile. Siempre pensó que iría con San Potter o el pobretón, por descarte, pero no que otro tío la viera con unos ojos distintos.

Los celos le comieron. Algo tenía que hacer para evitar aquel despropósito entre Hermione y Krum.

Hermione salió con la promesa de un bonito vestido solo para ella. Afortunadamente ya no había ni rastro de Malfoy & company, por lo que pudo ir a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla con sus inseparables amigos.

Al comenzar de nuevo la semana, Draco volvió a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione deliberadamente. La encontró en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Ella lo miró sin mudar demasiado la expresión.

Le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada a la chica y se apartó el flequillo rubio de la cara con un gesto de cabeza que pretendió ser interesante. No surtió ningún efecto en Hermione, para desesperación del Malfoy. Tragó saliva y se sentó frente a ella.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos quedado en tablas, Malfoy. ¿Qué tramas?

—¿Y por qué debería tramar algo, según tú?

—Porque es muy raro tu reciente interés en mi persona. Una hija de muggles que, según tu familia de sangre pura, no debería tener acceso a Hogwarts, ni existir.

—Mi familia viene de generaciones de magos sangre pura.

—Qué suerte, ya ves.

Volvió a su libro.

—Mi padre es muy estricto con eso.

—Mi padre no, ya ves.

—Tienes suerte… —se sinceró.

Hermione se quedó algo descolocada ante semejante revelación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tienes unos padres que te hayan criado en la supremacía del mago puro, y te exijan ser un líder nato. No es fácil ser el centro de atención.

—Pues pareces estar en tu salsa.

—Aunque los tuyos sean muggles, te han aceptado tal cual eres, y apoyado.

—¿Tus padres no te apoyan o qué?

—¿Has visto el bastón de mi padre?

—Sí, claro.

Draco se llevó la mano al hombro derecho y lo frotó.

—Pesa cuando me lo pone aquí… En todos los sentidos.

Hermione alucinó ante tales revelaciones que parecieron sinceras. ¿Por qué le estaba contando aquello?

—Dime, ¿eso te pasa a ti?

—No. Mis padres solo quieren que sea feliz y siga mi destino de bruja. Al principio lloraron un poco, porque iba a estar lejos mucho tiempo cada año, pero ya se acostumbraron.

Draco no dijo nada más, ya había revelado demasiado casi sin pensar, al sentir la sincera necesidad de sincerarse con Hermione, cosa que no podía hacer con ninguno de sus amigos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno con sus tareas.

Hermione miró de tanto en cuanto a Draco, que leía concentrado su libro de pociones. El cabello rubio platino le cayó sobre los ojos. Se lo apartó con un gesto.

Cuando Draco no se comportaba como un gilipollas, hasta parecía un chico agradable, e incluso atractivo. Él la pilló mirándolo, y le dio un vuelco al corazón al verla apartar la mirada con rapidez. Sonrió de lado, complacido.

Se la quedó mirando y admiró lo bonita que era. ¿Por qué no lo había visto entonces? ¿Por ese peso familiar que le impulsaba a repeler a todo sangre sucia o traidor a la sangre? Él hubiera querido ser amigo de Potter, pero el destino no lo permitió.

Empezó a tener envidia a aquellos dos; Potter y Weasley, por ser tan amigos de Hermione.

—Esta poción… —comenzó a decir tras darle la vuelta al libro en dirección a Hermione—, no salen todos los ingredientes necesarios.

Hermione le echó un vistazo.

—Amortentia…

—Sí, el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe.

—Bueno, al ser tan peligroso, no salen todos los ingredientes para evitar que hagamos el gilipollas. Pero en otros libros de la biblioteca sí. Puedes consultarlos.

—Seguro que tú te lo sabes y me rellenarás los huecos.

—No seas vago y busca tú.

—Vamos… —Le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo a Hermione dudar.

—Aquí falta, por ejemplo, polvo de roca lunar… y espinas de rosa. Entre otras cosillas…, como el tiempo de preparación exacta.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer una?

—Capaz, en el sentido de capacidad, por supuesto —dijo, levantando la barbilla en señal de orgullo—, pero no la haría. Ni quiero conseguir el amor de nadie, ni me parece ético engañar así los sentidos de otra persona inocente. Además, los efectos duran muy poco.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pues yo sí tendría la poca ética de hacer una y dársela a la chica que me gusta.

—Pansy no necesita la poción, está incomprensiblemente enamorada de ti hasta las trancas. Apuesto a que espera casarse contigo algún día. Te compadezco.

—No es Pansy —informó Draco, poniendo cara de asco.

—Ah, entonces realmente hay una chica. ¡Y no te hace caso!

Se carcajeó por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Draco palideció al haber sido tan bocazas.

—No he dicho que la haya… Solo era una forma de hablar.

—A Malfoy le gusta una chica… —insistió Hermione.

—Bueno, a ti te gusta Krum, ¿no es verdad?

La joven enrojeció.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Vas a ir con él al baile. Dicen, comentan las malas lenguas.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Es verdad. Igual que no es asunto tuyo qué chica me pueda gustar.

—Suerte con la Amortentia, entonces.

—No sé prepararla.

—Eres listo, aprenderás.

—Ayúdame… —susurró.

—Ah, no.

Hermione cogió sus cosas.

—Me tengo que ir.

Malfoy quiso replicar, cogerle de la mano, rogarle que no se marchase. La dejó desaparecer por el arco de la puerta, con sus cabellos locos al viento.

Se quedó con la página de la Amortentia abierta, suspirando.

—Solo un día, solo una vez… Y podré pasar página. Luego te haré olvidarlo todo… Que te besé, que te abracé, que te hice mía, que sentí tu ardor… y tu amor falso por mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Amortentia

Capítulo 3

Estar obsesionado con una chica como Hermione empezaba a ser un grave problema para un chico como Draco, que debía seguir aparentando asco hacia ella, cuando lo que quería era cortejarla.

Acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y tener la chica que gustara, aquello lo traía por el camino de la amargura.

Hija de muggles, o lo que era lo mismo; sangre sucia. No especialmente atractiva, aunque al sonreír a él se le derretía el corazón. Marisabidilla insoportable que siempre le iba por delante en cualquier asignatura. Gryffindor; enemiga natural. Y ya, para rematar, súper amiguita del Potter y Weasley. Por no hablar de todos los encontronazos y su mala leche.

Pero le gustaba en serio. Por vez primera, a Draco Malfoy le gustaba una chica en serio y no solo para pasar el rato. Granger era auténtica, para bien o para mal.

—Draco… ¡Draco! —le gritó Pansy, en la sala de Slytherin.

—Qué quieres —contestó de mala gana.

—Llevas días en las nubes. Te he preguntado si para el baile vas a…

Draco se levantó y pasó de ella deliberadamente. Cogió su túnica y salió de la sala común como si Pansy no existiera, ni nadie más.

El joven rubio platino se dirigió hacia el lago negro; necesitaba estar solo para pensar. ¿No podría existir una poción para desenamorarse del objeto de deseo? Una Falsa Amortentia o algo así.

Se sentó sobre el suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, apretándose con ellas las sienes, como si quisiera estrujarse el cerebro. Escuchó unos pasos tras de él y pensó que sería la pesada de Pansy, que lo seguía a todas partes como una perrita faldera.

—Pansy, me duele la cabeza, déjame tranquilo.

—No soy Pansy, Malfoy. Pero me voy…

Draco enseguida reaccionó al reconocer la voz de Hermione.

—¡Espera! —Atinó a sujetarla del borde de la túnica, y la chica trastabilló y cayó de lado.

—¡Ay! ¡Hurón idiota!

—¡Lo siento! Fue sin querer.

—Deja que lo dude…

Al sentir las manos del rubio ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

—Corre, vete a limpiarte las manos, Malfoy.

—¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? —Draco se miró las extremidades sin comprender.

—Acabas de tocar a una sangre sucia.

—Que conste que eso lo has dicho tú, no yo —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño, ofendido.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? Si estás mareado te puedo acompañar a la enfermería.

Hermione intentó cambiar de tema, al darse cuenta de su extralimitación y dar por hecho que el rubio iba a insultarla.

—Uy, sí, la verdad es que me encuentro bastante mareado.

Se tambaleó un poco, llevándose una palma a la frente, fingiendo un malestar que no sufría realmente.

Todo por pasar el rato con Hermione.

Esta, preocupada, caminó a su lado hacia la enfermería de la escuela.

—¿Qué hacías por el lago negro? —indagó él.

—Paseo de vez en cuando sola, para repasar mentalmente todos los datos aprendidos durante la mañana. En la sala de Gryffindor es imposible con tanto jaleo, con Harry y Ron no puedo, y en la Biblioteca tengo un intruso.

—Mmmm…

—Intruso que ahora me encuentro por todas partes.

—De nada —contestó el rubio platino, molesto.

Hermione echó una carcajada.

—¿No sabes qué son las bromas?

—No me imaginaba a la sabelotodo de Granger haciéndolas.

—No me conoces apenas.

—Ni tú a mí.

—Tengo bastante con lo que sé para hacerme a una idea de cómo es del señorito Malfoy.

Este quiso replicar, justo cuando llegaron a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey los recibió enseguida.

—¿Qué sucede?

—A Malfoy le duele bastante la cabeza y tiene mareos.

—Ay, mi pobre muchacho. Túmbate aquí.

Este se tendió ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. Se sintió maravillosamente siendo observado por sus ojos castaños y sin rastro de amargura o resentimiento hacia su persona. De hecho, le pareció preocupada.

—¿Y qué síntomas tienes?

—Mareo y dolor de cabeza, algo de debilidad.

La mujer le tomó el pulso.

—Vaya, te va deprisa y estás colorado. Voy a por algo para ti, no te muevas, corazón.

Dejó solos a los dos adolescentes, que se miraron. Draco esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que Hermione se sintiera extraña.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo, de forma natural y sincera.

—No hay de qué. Bueno… Te dejo en buenas manos y deseo para ti una pronta recuperación.

Hermione hizo amago de irse, aunque no tuvo muchas ganas de hacerlo, pues no se sintió incómoda en presencia de Draco, como en otras ocasiones.

—Granger, no me conoces —dijo sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Acaso tú me conoces a mí, Malfoy?

—Me gustaría…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué brujería es esta? —bromeó de nuevo, sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco fue a decir algo importante, que hubiera cambiado algunas cosas entre ellos, pero apareció la señora Pomfrey y no pudo hablar.

—Ya estoy aquí. Tómate esto…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, confusa.

Desde su primer encuentro en la Biblioteca, algo entre ellos era distinto. Se veían a menudo, conversaban de forma relativamente civilizada, y Draco no parecía un enorme gilipollas. Tal vez él tenía razón y no lo conocía en absoluto, por eso decidió tomarse en serio su "me gustaría".

Al día siguiente, fue Hermione la que buscó a Draco. Lo esperó apoyada en una columna, medio escondida, a que saliera de su última clase del día. Estaba acompañado de todo su séquito de Slytherins, por lo que se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea y se dio la vuelta, caminando de espaldas a ellos y sin mirar atrás.

Bajó las escaleras para ir hacia su sala común, cuando escuchó su apellido. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Draco, que tenía una expresión de esperanza en su pálido rostro. Él se apartó el flequillo soplándolo, de forma graciosa.

—Malfoy.

—Me puedes llamar Draco, Hermione. Si me permites que te llama Hermione…

Esta asintió, sonriendo.

—Te vi de casualidad mientras salía de mi última clase. Hoy se han suspendido los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por la lluvia. Así que no tengo nada que hacer… y he pensado que podíamos, no sé, charlar un rato… donde no nos vean.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Claro, si te ven conmigo se va a la mierda tu reputación.

Draco comenzó a desesperarse. Siempre lo estaba prejuzgando sin piedad.

—¡Eso lo has dicho tú! Siempre te respondes a ti misma y pones en mi boca palabras y frases que yo no he dicho.

—A lo mejor es por todas las ocasiones que has aprovechado para llamarme sangre sucia y reírte de mí. O hacer cosas deleznables solo por jodernos a Harry, Ron y a mí.

Draco bajó la cabeza, ya que no podía negar nada de aquello.

Se atragantó al intentar expresarse. La joven cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho, cerrándole el paso de nuevo.

—Te lo dije en la enfermería; no me conoces.

—Ni falta que me hace.

—Oye, te estoy diciendo que quiero conocerte mejor y que me gustaría que fuera recíproco.

—No siempre se puede tener todo, Malfoy.

—Por favor…

Su tono comenzó a sonar tan desesperado y ofendido que Hermione se replanteó la situación. Bajó la barbilla y relajó los brazos.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? Porque si nos ven juntos vamos a ser la comidilla de todo Hogwarts.

—Pues no sé, en la Biblioteca…

—Demasiada gente.

—En el Lago Negro.

—Hay un bosquecillo, podemos hablar allí de vez en cuando.

—Vale.

A Draco le brillaron los ojazos grises al conseguir convencerla.

—¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Bueno, pues… Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Draco la observó desaparecer por una esquina e hizo un gesto de triunfo. Se fue caminando, pagado de sí mismo, y con el corazón a cien, de la emoción.

Hermione, por su lado, también sintió su corazón latir más rápido y más fuerte de lo normal.

Aquel chico de ojos grises, cabellos platinados, y sonrisa sexy le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, y no lo podía aceptar ni comprender.

—Mierda, Hermione. De Malfoy, ¿cómo se te ocurre?


	4. Chapter 4

Amortentia

Capítulo 4

Hermione cogió un par de novelas para leer, entre ellas Persuasion de Jane Austen. Había quedado con Draco a las 4 de la tarde en el bosquecillo del lago negro, aunque leería un ratito antes.

Este le envió su clásica pajarita de papel tamaño mini. Esa vez cayó en la mesa, no entre sus cabellos, ya que se los había recogido en una trenza.

No pudo evitar sonreír al leer la nota, y ponerse nerviosa. También dudó de que fuera en serio lo de conocerse como personas, independientemente de su sangre o estatus social.

Yendo allí media hora antes evitaría emboscadas de todo su grupo de amiguitos lameculos, pues tendría tiempo de reaccionar.

Se llevó un almohadón y aposentó el trasero entre las raíces de un buen árbol.

Leyó largo rato, hasta escuchar pisadas. Cerró el libro y cogió su varita, la cual guardaba en el regazo.

Draco apareció algo dubitativo, como si estuviera a la expectativa de no encontrarla allí. Al verla desplegó su sonrisa perfecta. Ella esperó ver detrás a la comitiva, pero estaba totalmente solo, así que también sonrió.

—¿Te has traído deberes? Eres incorregible.

—No, es una novela de mi escritora favorita.

—Una muggle, seguro.

Draco se sentó cerca, sin tocarla, apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

—Puede que lo fuera, sin embrago, hacía magia al escribir.

Draco le quitó el libro de las manos descaradamente y leyó la sinopsis. Luego echó unas risas. Hermione se enfurruñó.

—Si vas a empezar burlándote de mis gustos literarios, puedes irte por donde has venido.

—A las chicas os gustan las historias románticas.

—Estas no son como las que crees, hablan de sentimientos profundos, del amor cortés, de otras épocas donde no todo era ligar y ennoviarse a la primera de cambio. Fíjate, en Persuasión se le da infinita importancia a la posición social de los dos personajes principales. Ella viene de una familia muy importante, y él antes no era nadie. Y por ello no pudieron casarse; ella, por presión, lo rechaza. Años después, se reencuentran y él tiene una buena posición social, pero parece que ya es tarde…

Draco la miró ensimismado. Escuchó lo que dijo con atención.

—¿Y acaban juntos?

—Si quieres te lo presto y lo descubres por ti mismo.

—¿Quieres que sea el centro de burlas?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sería peor que ser un hurón rebotador —bufó.

Ella echó una carcajada sincera.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes que me gusta leer a Jane Austen. Me conoces un poco más. ¿Y tú qué sueles leer?

—Ahora mismo leo más prensa deportiva, me encanta el quidditch.

—Sí, se te nota. Disfrutas con eso, y con fastidiar a los rivales, que todos sabemos lo tramposo que eres.

—¡Oh! No esperarás que Draco Malfoy sea un angelito. En todos los deportes se juega sucio.

—En todo caso, pareces un buen buscador.

El rubio se sintió halagado.

—Gracias. Si quieres te dejo mi ejemplar de Quidditch.

—Ya lo he leído, el saber no tiene lugar. Simplemente no me entusiasma.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que estabas más interesada. Se cuenta, se dice, que Viktor Krum te ha pedido ir al baile.

Hermione enrojeció rápidamente,

—Sí… Y bueno, es un buen chico. No es capaz de decir bien mi nombre, ninguna vez… —suspiró.

Draco sintió una punzada de celos que tuvo que disimular de la mejor manera posible.

—Y tú irás con Pansy, como es de suponer.

—Supones bien. Es lo que todos esperan.

—¿Y por qué haces lo que todos esperan? ¿No eres Draco Malfoy? De los Malfoy de toda la vida —se burló.

Este estuvo callado unos segundos, meditabundo. Hermione se dio cuenta de su tristeza repentina.

Le tocó el hombro con la mano. Él giró el rostro hacia esa delicada mano, deseó posar en ella un delicado beso. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, y esta se apartó con rapidez, pensando que a él le había molestado su contacto.

—Ser un Malfoy pesa mucho —contestó—. Y no voy al baile con quien a mí me gustaría.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione se puso triste sin poder evitarlo. De Pansy no podía sentir celos, porque era una estúpida a la que consideraba muy inferior a ella. Sin embargo, Draco ya mencionó días antes que le gustaba una chica desconocida. Entonces no le importó, aunque algo había cambiado.

—Antes has hablado de ese libro, Persuasion… Bueno, pues es algo así. Mi posición social me impide relacionarme con ella… en el plano amoroso.

—Te gusta de verdad…

—Mucho.

Draco bajó la cabeza de nuevo, colorado. Sonrió y negó, luego sonrió a Hermione.

—No importa, nunca lo sabrá. Por muy Draco Malfoy que yo sea, ella no me corresponde de ninguna forma posible.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

—Entiendo. ¿Ya está con alguien?

—Algo así, sí.

Hermione no era novia de Krum, pero si iba al baile con él por algo sería.

—Por favor, no hables de esto con nadie. Mi reputación está en juego.

—¿Crees que la mía no lo está también? —dijo, burlona—. Quedar con Draco en el bosquecillo del lago negro, a charlar. ¡Harry y Ron me llamarían traidora! Me matan, seguro.

El rubio sonrió, por verla tan natural con él.

Observó la forma de su cuello desnudo; una línea suave.

El estómago se le encogió al desear posar allí sus labios, y subir hasta su oreja para morderla.

Hermione se subió la capa, empezaba a hacer frío y volverse oscuro. Se les había pasado el rato volando.

—Me he dejado la bufanda —dijo ella.

—Toma la mía. —Se la quitó para ponérsela.

—Gracias, está calentita. Y huele bien…

—Yo huelo estupendamente, Hermione.

—Sí, lo he percibido en ocasiones. Siempre usas la misma colonia.

—Es un perfume muy caro. Mi madre me lo regala cada cumpleaños.

—Lo importante no es que sea caro, Draco, sino que te lo regale tu madre.

—Tienes razón, pero es una ñoñería fardar de eso. Quedo mejor chuleando con el precio.

—Para mí eso no importa, solo el amor de unos padres.

—Mi madre me quiere mucho —se sinceró el chico—. Solo me tuvo a mí.

—Yo también soy hija única. Sé lo que es eso. Aunque ahora, Harry es como mi hermano.

—¿Y Ron?

Hermione bufó.

—Ron, no sé qué decirte. Me trata como a un tío. ¡No se da cuenta de que soy una chica! El otro día me preguntó que para qué iba a por un vestido.

Hermione estaba indignada.

—Perdona lo que voy a decirte, pero el pobretón de Weasley…

—¡No lo llames pobretón!

—Vale, delante de ti no lo haré.

—Bien.

—Bueno, que Weasley es bastante despistado, me da a mí. Eres obviamente una mujer.

La bruja sonrió, agradecida.

—A veces he llegado a pensar que Ron… Me gusta…

—¿Qué?

Draco se mareó al sentir una angustia en el pecho.

—Esperaba que él me pidiera ir al baile… Como no lo hizo, acepté el ofrecimiento de Viktor —se confesó, azorada.

El pobre rubio platino no supo qué decir, porque el impacto de la noticia le dejó de piedra.

—¿Draco? —Lo zarandeó un poco.

—¡No te puede gustar Ron! O sea, eso no es posible…

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Que… que… es pelirrojo…

—¿Qué?

—Y es… pobre.

—¡Eso me da igual, Draco!

—¡Y es un Weasley!

—¡Malfoy!

Este se levantó, ofendido y herido en lo más profundo de su ego.

—Es una buena persona, y eso es lo que más me importa. Pero da igual, no sé para qué te lo cuento a ti.

Hermione también se levantó y se fue camino hacia Hogwarts, enfadada.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Lo siento.

—¡Qué me dejes en paz, Malfoy!

La bruja echó a correr a toda velocidad y Draco decidió dejarla partir, con el corazón hecho trizas.

Le gustaba Ron, iba con Krum al baile y ya estaba de nuevo enfadada con él.

Se percató de que la chica se había llevado la bufanda, y dejado los libros.

Miró la portada de Persuasion y suspiró. Los guardó bajo la túnica; ya se los devolvería.

Hermione entró en el colegio como un rayo, sabiendo que se había dejado los libros en el bosquecillo. Muy a su pesar, no volvería por ellos con tal de no encontrarse con Draco de nuevo.

Entró en la sala común, donde todos los demás andaban a sus cosas.

Fue en su cuarto y se quitó la bufanda. Al verla se dio cuenta de que era la de Malfoy. Se apresuró a guardarla bajo el cobertor de su cama, no fuera que alguien la viera. Luego se sentó sobre el colchón, pensativa y con el corazón aún desbocado.

—Rubio idiota, hurón…

Estaba celosa de la chica desconocida. Pero como él se había sincerado con eso, le contó lo de Ron. La tonta había sido ella por creer que Malfoy no se burlaría.

Decidió salir a la sala común y sentarse a leer, en silencio. Harry llamó su atención al ver que la chica llevaba con la vista clavada en la misma página ya más de diez minutos.

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?

—No estás ni leyendo. Solo te falta poner el libro del revés.

—Lo siento, estoy pensando en cosas de chicas…

—¿En el baile?

—S-sí… en mi vestido… —mintió.

Ron se sentó a su lado y le echó un ojo a su lectura. Bufó como dando a entender que aquello parecía un tostón.

—¿Te has comprado un vestido? —indagó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, Ron, como todas las chicas.

—No sé, no te imagino con vestido. Creo que te verías demasiado rara.

Hermione frunció los labios con fuerza y miró a su amigo. Estaba harta de aquella actitud.

—Vete a la mierda, Ron Weasley.

Se levantó y volvió a su habitación.

Al final Draco iba a tener razón y aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando esta sencilla historia. Como ya comenté, surgió a raíz de mi otro Dramione (Falsa Amortentia). ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguirla!


	5. Chapter 5

Amortentia

Capítulo 5

La joven bruja se fue despertando con el aroma de Draco contra el rostro. Sonrió instintivamente y suspiró. Puedo recordar el sueño en el que él la abrazaba contra su pecho, y aspiraba ese olor a perfume caro.

Sacó la cabeza de debajo del cobertor y miró, con legañas en los ojos, a su alrededor. Sus compañeras dormían.

Se apretujó más contra la bufanda, suave y lanosa. Por unos instantes no recordó que estaba enfadada con Draco por sus burlas de la tarde anterior.

Poco a poco se obligó a deslizar el objeto prohibido hacia la parte interior de la cama, para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar. Salió y se puso las zapatillas dirigiéndose al baño.

Se lavó la cara e intentó peinarse. Al final se duchó y decidió usar un producto para el pelo que tenía Lavender. Con diligencia fue secándose los cabellos y constató que le quedaban mejor así y sus rizos estaban en su sitio.

—Te queda bien. La verdad es que es una pasada de producto muggle —Lavender le habló a su espalda.

—Perdona, quería probar…

—No pasa nada, cógelo siempre que quieras. En Navidad lo podrás comprar en cualquier supermercado muggle, tú que vuelves con tus padres allí.

—Gracias.

—Y, si quieres, en el pueblo venden maquillaje, para el baile con Krum.

La chica le dio un codazo en el costado.

Hermione se puso a reír, de pura vergüenza.

—Lo miraré cuando vaya a por el vestido este fin de semana.

Hermione se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio.

Al llegar donde Harry y Ron la esperaban para ir a clase, el primero se fijó en su pelo.

—¡Ey! Te queda genial, Hermi.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo, ruborizada.

—¿El qué? —indagó el pelirrojo.

—Nada, tonto del culo —le respondió, ofendida.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le pegó un capón a su amigo.

—¿No ves que lleva el cabello más peinado?

—Ah, bueno, sí… Es cierto.

La joven apretó el paso y los dejó solos. No tenía ganas de sentirse poco femenina por culpa de Ron.

Tras la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que Draco tembló al recordar su transformación en hurón por la varita de Ojo Loco, se dirigieron a la de Pociones, con el profesor Snape. La compartían, como siempre, con los Gryffindor.

Llevaba los libros de Hermione en la mochila, e intentaría devolvérselos en la biblioteca, si es que la chica acudía. Aunque hubiera sido extraño que no lo hiciera, ya que parecía ser su afición favorita.

Se sentó lo más cerca posible de donde solía hacerlo ella, para extrañeza de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué haces, Draco?

—Me siento donde me da la gana.

Pansy se sentó a su lado, como si fuera lo normal.

—Lárgate, quiero estar solo.

—Siempre me tratas fatal —se quejó—. Igual paso de ir contigo al baile de Navidad.

—Pues muy bien, tengo una larga lista de chicas haciendo cola.

Pansy se retiró, ofendidísima.

En realidad, Draco solo deseaba ir con una, y no podía de ninguna forma posible.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor fueron entrando y sentándose.

Hermione vio a Draco, sentado en el pupitre de detrás suya. Este la miró y abrió la boca al notar su cambio de estilo. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Estaba preciosa.

—Bien, hoy vamos a trabajar por parejas.

Todos fueron poniéndose juntos. Harry con Ron, Goyle con Crabbe, y otros tantos. Al estar sentado solos, Hermione y Draco quedaron sueltos y Snape los miró a ambos sin decir palabra. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y ambos entendieron que debían colocarse juntos.

Draco se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hermione, para azoramiento de esta.

Se escucharon unas risas detrás, por parte de algunos Slytherin, y las palabras "sangre sucia".

El rubio se giró y les echó una mirada furibunda que los hizo callar.

—Lo siento… —susurró.

—Da igual…— contestó la joven.

—Tengo tus libros. Si quieres te los llevo luego a la biblioteca.

—Vale.

Tras escuchar las indicaciones de Snape, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Hermione seleccionaba ingredientes, Draco los pesaba y entre los dos iban metiéndolos en el humenate caldero. A ambos se les daba bien, en especial a Draco.

—Te gusta…

—¿Qué?

—Hacer pociones.

—Sí. Y ya sabes cuál quiero aprender a hacer —susurró.

—No es ético, Malfoy.

—Estoy tan colgado por esa chica, que todo me da igual.

—¿Y no has pensado en sus sentimientos?

—¡Silencio! —bramó Severus al verlos cuchichear—. Señorita Granger, ya está bien de tanta verborrea. Es exasperante. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Los de la casa del león se quejaron.

—¡Callaos!

—Profesor, soy yo el que la anda molestando —la excusó Draco, para estupefacción general.

Snape los miró.

—Pues cállese o le restaré puntos a su casa también.

El resto de la clase, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Draco escribió algo en un papelito, que dobló rápidamente en una pajarita de papel. Dejó la pequeña papiroflexia encima de la mesa, a la vista de Hermione, que la asió y guardó en su libreta.

A la salida de clase, Nott se acercó a Draco.

—¿Por qué has defendido a la sangre sucia?

—¿Por qué no te callas un poco y me dejas en paz?

—¡Eh! No me hables así, no soy Vincent o Gregori.

Theodore le agarró del hombro para darle la vuelta.

—Pansy me ha dicho que no paras de menospreciarla.

—Si tanto te gusta, te la regalo. Yo no la soporto más.

—Sabes que no es eso, a mí no me interesan tus novias.

—No es mi novia, solo un rollo ocasional.

—Me tienes que contar qué te pasa, estás jodidamente raro desde hace dos semanas.

Draco le miró y bajó luego la vista. El flequillo rubio le cayó hacia delante.

—Me gusta otra, ya está.

—A ti te gustan todas. Bueno, menos la sangre sucia o traidoras a la sangre.

—No, esta me gusta de verdad. ¿Entiendes? Mucho, muchísimo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Todo es un problema con ella.

—¿Quién es? ¡Por Merlín!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—A mí me lo puedes decir…

—No. Ya se me pasará. Me tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros. Nos vemos…

Draco se fue casi corriendo, ansioso por volver a ver a su bruja.

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca y sacó su cuaderno. Buscó la pajarita y la desplegó.

"Te queda muy bien ese peinado".

Enrojeció como una estúpida y se le puso a mil el corazón.

Posó la frente despejada sobre la libreta.

—¿Qué haces?

Draco se sentó enfrente. La bruja pegó un respingo.

—Toma…

El chico le pasó los libros.

—Tengo que reconocer que anoche me leí un trozo de Persuasion. Bueno, así párrafos por encima. Ya sé cómo termina.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustó?

—No es una de esas lecturas para mí, pero he de reconocer que es una historia que dice mucho del peso del qué dirán, de la familia, de los malos entendidos… De que, al final, uno debe seguir su propio corazón sin hacer caso de los demás. Pero, me temo, me pareció algo idílico. Quiero decir… La realidad es que todo eso pesa un montón y no siempre podemos seguir lo que nos dicta nuestro corazón…

Pareció triste al decirlo.

—Yo creo que el verdadero amor todo lo puede.

—¿Has leído romeo y Julieta?

—Sí, por supuesto. Es un clásico. ¿Y tú?

—Mi madre lo tiene escondido, a espaldas de mi padre. Y un día me lo leí. Romeo y Julieta, antagonistas sus familias. Siguieron su corazón y todos sabemos cómo termina esta historia.

—Me has puesto un ejemplo bastante penoso, Draco.

—Será que yo lo veo así, de forma pesimista. La chica que me gusta… No sería aceptada por mis padres, jamás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. Y no quiero hablar más del tema.

A Draco se le veía alicaído y Hermione sintió compasión.

—Vale.

—Perdona por lo de ayer, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

—¿Me consideras amiga tuya? ¿Una amiga secreta?

—Solo si es recíproco. Si no, paso de ti.

—Lo es.

Hermione sonrió.

—No he pensado en traer tu bufanda, perdona.

—Puedes quedártela, tengo más. Pero a ver qué haces con ella, ¿eh?

Puso su sonrisa de seducción.

Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida, así que decidió contraatacar.

—Tengo dos opciones: o le hago un hechizo para que te estrangule nada más te la devuelva, o duermo con ella pegadita a mi cuerpo. Y duermo sin pantalones… —susurró, pícara.

A Draco se le fue la sonrisa de la cara y se puso bermellón, para sorpresa de su amiga.

El chico se imaginó la escena. Su bufanda serpenteando por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hermione, entre sus piernas, contra su braguita, por encima de sus pechos, lamiendo cada centímetro de su fina piel…

Dio gracias a Merlín por llevar puesta la túnica y que no se le notara la erección.

—M—mejor quédatela, no quiero que me ahogue… —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Hermione, al darse cuenta de la semejante burrada que había dicho, se concentró en un libro.

Draco la miró largo rato antes de hacer lo mismo con sus deberes.

—Draco…

—Sí…

—¿Sabes bailar?

—Sí, o eso creo. ¿Por qué?

—Es que yo jamás he estado en un baile así y… no tengo ni idea…

—Yo te puedo enseñar. Si volvemos al bosquecito mañana, por ejemplo. El baile está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Me ayudarías?

—Claro. Para eso estamos los amigos.

La bruja sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No eres tan repelente como yo creía, Draco.

—¡Gracias! Lo mismo tengo que decir de ti, pese a que sigue siendo una sabelotodo muy pesada.

Hermione echó unas risas y siguió a lo suyo, aunque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella noche, en su cama, rodeada de la bufanda de Draco, como si fuera él quien la abrazara. Y sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas difícil de aliviar. O, mejor dicho, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Draco quien lo Aliviara después de encenderlo hasta el límite.


	6. Chapter 6

Amortentia

Capítulo 6

El baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hermione bajó al pueblo a por su vestido, que no pensaba enseñar a nadie.

Se encontró en la tienda con Pansy, que no paraba de dar vueltas con el suyo puesto, de un color verde esmeralda precioso, con brillantes engarzados.

Por suerte no se fijó en ella. La tienda estaba rebosar de jovencitas recogiendo sus pedidos. Ella paseó hasta que no quedó casi nadie.

La Slytherin la vio, tras ponerse de nuevo su túnica y pagar su vestido.

—Vaya, la sangre sucia de Granger.

Hermione la ignoró deliberadamente.

—Es increíble que Viktor se haya dignado a pedirle que vaya con él al baile. ¿No creéis, chicas?

Todas rieron poniendo caras de asco.

—Debe de darle una tremenda pena. Qué buen chico. Para que no vaya sola…

Hermione le echó una de sus miradas matadoras y Pansy pegó un respingo.

—Tú te crees muy afortunada de ir con Malfoy, pero me ha dicho un pajarito que no es contigo con quien quiere ir y que pasa de ti.

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—El chico más popular, atractivo y rico de todo Hogwarts y resulta que no sería novio tuyo ni en un millón de años.

—¡Y tú qué sabrás de mi relación con Draco! ¡Sangre sucia de mierda!

Hermione sacó su varita y se la puso en la cara a Pansy.

—Lo que todo el mundo habla. No hace falta ser muy lista para dar por hecho que te trata fatal, pasa de tu cara y no te considera digna de ser su novia, solo un rollo. Peor para ti si te conformas con eso.

La joven castaña bajó su varita y se la guardó.

—Yo de ti, me buscaría otra pareja, no te vayan a dejar colgada en el último momento y la que dé pena seas tú. Sería una verdadera lástima desaprovechar ese bonito vestido.

Dicho aquello, se volteó para recoger el suyo.

Salió dignamente y volvió a Hogwarts sola, aprovechando que estaba todo el mundo en el pueblo pasando la tarde y de compras prenavideñas.

Draco siguió a Hermione a cierta distancia. Sabía que en la bolsa llevaba un vestido y se moría por vérselo puesto, y luego quitárselo y admirar lo que había debajo.

Desde aquella imagen de Hermione y la bufanda, en ropa interior, estaba excitadísimo. Más de una vez había prohibido entrar a sus compañeros de cuarto y se había aliviado pensando en ella. Que le quitaba la bufanda, y podía tocar y besar su cuerpo denudo.

Estaba salido como un animal en celo. Cada vez sentía más la necesidad de tocarla, abrazarla, besarla con ímpetu, subirle la falda, bajarle las bragas y hacerla suya.

—¡Draco!

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pervertidas ensoñaciones adolescentes.

—¡Voy!

Echó a correr, aún con ese pensamiento vicioso. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por asirla de la mano, estrecharla por la cintura y darle un buen morreo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír de lado, como era su costumbre.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros al verle llegar hasta su altura.

—¿No te quedas con los demás?

—No si puedo pasar un rato contigo.

—Vaya, gracias —le dijo, halagada.

—¿Ya tienes tu vestido secreto?

—Sí.

—¿No me lo enseñas?

—Si lo hiciera ya no sería secreto.

—Oh, vaya —se quejó.

Entraron en Hogwarts.

—El de Pansy es muy hermoso. Haréis una magnífica pareja.

Draco bufó, hastiado.

—Si no quieres ir con ella, no vayas.

—Yo quiero ir con otra.

A Hermione le dolió el corazón como si le hubieran clavado una daga. Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando, esforzándose por parecer indiferente.

—Pues pídeselo y déjate de tonterías.

—No puedo, ya sabes… Además, va con otro.

—¿Con quién?

—Si te lo digo, sabrás qué chica es.

—A mí me lo puedes contar. Yo te dije lo de Ron.

Draco carraspeó haciéndose el tonto.

—¿Quieres que practiquemos un poco el baile? Ahora están casi todos fuera, y conozco un sitio bastante solitario.

—Um… Está bien. Voy a dejar esto y vuelvo.

—Por mí te lo puedes poner ahora.

Hermione le sacó la lengua antes de marcharse.

Draco, nervioso, se apoyó en una columna y miró al techo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Estaba sufriendo.

Unos pasos le alertaron y se encontró con el profesor Snape.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Eh… Espero a alguien.

—¿A la señorita Granger?

Draco se quedó más pálido de lo que era posible en él.

—¿Qué? No. —Su voz sonó aflautada.

—Deje que le dé un consejo…

Severus se acercó a él, de forma confidente.

—No deje pasar las oportunidades de la vida. La señorita Granger puede ser molesta, pero es una buena chica. No siempre debemos seguir los convencionalismos sociales que se nos imponen.

—No entiendo.

Snape miró hacia un lado, como si recordara algo. Sonrió levemente.

—Ya lo entenderá. Solo no haga el imbécil. Puede arrepentirse toda la vida de no haberle dicho lo que sentía. O ver como otro se la llevaba…

Y tal cual había venido, se fue sombríamente.

Draco alucinó. Otros pasos llamaron su atención y dio con una Hermione risueña.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Asió a Draco por la túnica y tironeó de él.

Este la cogió de la mano, para vergüenza de a bruja, y corrió hacia unas escaleras traseras por las que no se solía transitar.

—Suelo venir aquí a pensar, en ocasiones…

—Draco Malfoy piensa. Qué novedad.

El rubio la golpeó en el brazo con el puño, flojamente para no dañarla.

—¿Y en qué suele pensar el rubio platino?

Se sentaron en las escaleras, tapados por una amplia columnata.

—En lo guapo que es —contestó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿No lo ves?

—Eres muy creído.

—Porque puedo. Mira el color de mis cabellos… Puedes tocarlos.

La cogió por la muñeca y bajó la cabeza. Hermione estuvo tentada de estirarle del pelo o darle un capón, pero su mano acarició la suavidad de aquel pelo lacio.

A Draco le entró un escalofrío al sentir semejante contacto. Ella apartó la mano enseguida.

—Qué envidia, ojalá yo tuviera el pelo así de liso.

Draco la asió por ambos lados de la cabeza, hundiendo sus largos dedos en la frondosa cabellera.

—Me gusta tu pelo, es único.

Hermione no fue capaz de moverse. El latido de su corazón golpeó con fuerza sus oídos, he hizo palpitar su pecho. Intentó que la respiración no se le disparara, ni que cambiara la expresión de su rostro.

—Me haces cosquillas —inventó, para desasirse.

Draco hubiera querido acercarse a su rostro y tomar sus labios. Ella hubiese deseado que pasara.

—Lo del baile no es buena idea —dijo de pronto Hermione, levantándose.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da vergüenza. No pasa nada si lo hago mal, me dejaré llevar por Víktor y ya está. Si lo piso, nos reiremos seguro.

—Como quieras…

Draco apretó los dientes, de impotencia.

—Hermione…

—Dime…

Draco se mojó los labios con la lengua. Estuvo tentado de confesarle sus sentimientos.

—¿Me ayudarías con la Amortentia?

—¿Serías capaz de usarla? ¿De verdad?

Casi chilló, histérica.

—Estoy desesperado…

—¿Y qué piensas que pasará luego con esa chica, Draco? ¿De verdad te crees que caerá en tus brazos después de ser utilizada así? Eres gilipollas.

—Soy un gilipollas muy enamorado.

—¡Pues gánatela! Pero de verdad. Solo has de ser el Draco que me has mostrado, el verdadero Draco. No Malfoy, el hurón imbécil.

Al chico le tembló la boca y le cayó una lágrima por el rostro.

Hermione se acercó a él y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Le tocó el hombro.

—Tengo miedo, de no gustarle…

—Si te muestras tal y como eres, hay posibilidades…

—No… No puedo…

Sus hombros se convulsionaron por el repentino llanto.

Hermione lo abrazó contra ella, con fuerza y también se puso a llorar, de impotencia.

Draco Malfoy le gustaba demasiado, en los últimos días solo podía pensar en él. Olía el perfume de su bufanda, se excitaba ante la visión de estar desnuda ante él solo con ella puesta. Deseaba sus besos, que la estrechara contra él y hacer el amor.

Eso hizo Draco, abrazándola por la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Lo asió por la nuca, con mano temblorosa.

—Te daré la fórmula exacta, y los ingredientes. Pero si la usas con esa chica, no vuelvas a hablarme. Es la prueba que te pongo. O el amor efímero, o la mistad verdadera. Tú eliges.

La joven lo soltó y se fue corriendo, dejando a Draco exhausto y confuso, con un dolor tremendo en el alma.

Si le daba la Amortentia la tendría un día, o dos, o tres… Pero luego su odio sería infinito y jamás se lo perdonaría. Del otro modo conservaría su amistad sincera, la única que había tenido en toda su vida, pero sin derecho a amarla, condenado a olvidarse de ella.

—Joder…

Hermione se encerró en su cuarto y sollozó. Buscó la bufanda, que se puso alrededor del cuello. Aspiró su aroma embriagador. Lo había sentido directamente hacía tan solo unos minutos, con Draco entre sus brazos, sollozante.

El dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo más que decirle aquello. Le ayudaría, sí. Pero para poder olvidarse de él completamente en el aspecto amoroso.

Luego cogió la prenda y se deshizo de ella, pues era regodearse en lo que nunca podría poseer.

Se sentó en la cama y lloró con fuerza. Ron ni la veía como mujer, y Draco estaba colgado de otra.

Decidió centrarse en Viktor y, al menos, disfrutar de la velada con alguien que la había considerado interesante, aunque fuera algo efímero.

Sacó el vestido de su envoltura y lo acarició con una triste sonrisa, mojada por lágrimas de sal.


	7. Chapter 7

Amortentia

Capítulo 7

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Draco y este no la buscó.

Durante la hora de la comida, el rubio solía mirarla de vez en cuando, entre risas y estupideces típicas de su lado Malfoy. De hecho, hizo más el tonto de lo normal, y se metió más con los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Hermione se mantuvo siempre aparte, callada, seria, distante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Herm? —Indagó Harry una mañana del día antes del baile.

—Nada.

—Estás muy rara. ¿Son nervios?

—¿Y por qué iba a estar yo nerviosa? —casi lo gritó. Harry se echó a un lado—. Perdona…

La joven bruja se echó hacia atrás el cabello leonino.

—Por el baile.

—Un poco, supongo. —Intentó sonreír.

—Ron y yo estaremos allí también, no te preocupes. Si Krum se pasa de la raya, lo noquearemos de inmediato.

Aquello consiguió arrancar una risa a su amiga.

—Sé defenderme.

—Lo sé, pero… Ya sabes lo que nos gusta meternos en líos tremendos.

—No sin mí.

Después de aquella conversación, Hermione se relajó. Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, una conocida voz de acento extranjero detuvo su avance.

—¡Herrrmione!

Krum la llamó a su espalda.

El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza ante el hombretón. Sonrió como una tonta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A la Biblioteca.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¡Por supuesto!

Krum le llevó la mochila y se adentraron entre libros.

De pronto se dieron de bruces con Draco.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, pues no quería ni verlo.

—¡Malfoy!

—Krum…

Draco siguió su camino, dándole un golpe en el costado del brazo al jugador de Quidditch, que se quedó perplejo.

—Déjale, es un imbécil creído y egoísta.

—No me gusta cómo te trata —comunicó, con su marcado acento.

—Es un engreído con ínfulas de grandeza.

—Con inffulass…

—Déjalo, son cosas mías. No nos llevamos especialmente bien.

—Si te molesta, dímelo.

—Así lo haré.

Se sentaron y Hermione intentó enseñarle a pronunciar bien su nombre, sin éxito, entre risillas.

Draco, se que se había escondido tras un estante lateral, había escuchado todo. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y salió de allí a zancadas, tirando una silla a su paso.

Los celos le estaban comiendo las entrañas.

Solo pensar en que Krum iba a tocarla durante los bailes, hablar con ella de cerca y, probablemente, intentar enrollarse con la chica de sus sueños, le estaba poniendo cardíaco. Era un tío, un tío más mayor que ellos. No se iba a amilanar o sentir vergüenza. Y a Hermione parecía gustarle.

Había ido a la biblioteca para disculparse e intentar hacer las paces. Prometerle que no usaría la Amortentia. Ella cumplió su promesa y le dejó una nota, en forma de pajarita también, indicándole dónde estaban enterrados los ingredientes y la forma de prepararla, allí en el bosquecillo del lago negro, donde solían quedar.

Se había resistido hasta lo indecible, sobre todo ante su evidente pasotismo hacia él. Si conseguía hacer las paces con ella, y cortejarla seriamente, no tenía por qué necesitarla.

Pero después de aquellas palabras que había escuchado decir a Hermione sobre él, que era un creído, un engreído con ínfulas, se había cabreado de veras.

Iba a preparar la Amortentia, vaya que sí. Usarla con ella, ponerla en ridículo ante todo el mundo y luego, cuando se le pasara el efecto, que sufriera la humillación delante de todos sus compañeros.

Si los profesores le castigaban, que lo hicieran, le daba bien igual

No pensaba permitir que Viktor Krum consiguiera de ella lo que él mismo no era capaz por métodos normales.

Así que Draco, se fue corriendo a preparar la pócima de amor que usaría unos días después, durante el baile.

La esperada noche llegó y todos se prepararon. Ron lo pasó fatal al recibir de su madre una ropa tan horrible, pasando una vergüenza épica.

Hermione se mantuvo en su habitación, colocándose el cabello lo mejor posible, con un poco de trampa mágica.

Su vestido de volantes y tonalidades rosáceas le quedaba como un guante, hecho para ella especialmente. Un regalo de sus padres, que tanto la querían.

Se maquilló lo mejor que supo, pues no era algo habitual, y se colocó los zapatos.

Nerviosa, se dirigió hacia la sala. Se quedó parada en lo alto de la escalinata, ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

Draco, que estaba con Pansy, pero bien atento a la llegada de Hermione, se quedó impresionado ante aquella belleza.

Si ya le gustaba al natural, arreglada era hermosa, preciosa, guapísima, sexy.

—¿Miras a la sangre sucia? —inquirió Pansy.

—¿Qué?

—Estás mirando a esa estúpida hija de muggles —escupió, celosa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

—Que yo soy tu acompañante. No deberías mirar a otras, y menos a esa fea.

Draco estuvo tentado de darle un empujón, pero se contuvo.

—Miraré a la chica que me dé la gana, no soy de tu propiedad, Pansy.

Dejó a la joven con la palabra en la boca y se fue a por algo de beber, intentando acercarse a la pareja que hacían Krum y Hermione.

Miró hacia Harry y Ron, y este último estaba alucinando en colores.

Lógico. Hermione estaba fabulosa con ese vestido entre rosado y violeta, con volantes que parecían flotar a su alrededor, y los cabellos recogidos en un moño, y que luego caían sobre uno de sus hombros.

Por no hablar de lo bien que le sentaba a su figura y se pegaba la tela a esos pechos tan apetecibles.

Odió a Krum con todas sus fuerzas cuando le vio bailar con ella.

Se bebió el ponche de un trago, deseando que fuera Wiski de Fuego.

Buscó la cajita de pastelillos que tenía bajo su traje, envuelta con un lacito.

La idea era dársela y hacer las paces con ella, pedirle que los probara y lo demás sería historia; Hermione rendida a sus pies.

El odio que su padre le había inculcado su padre por los sangre sucia lo estaba carcomiendo, mezclado con unos celos incontrolables.

Hermione, ajena a todo ese mezquino y vengativo plan, intentó pasarlo le mejor posible con Krum, que seguía pronunciando fatal su nombre.

Fue todo un caballero que en ningún momento se extralimitó en público.

Bebieron y comieron animadamente.

Fue a sentarse un rato con sus amigos, que parecían aburridísimos y hastiados. Las hermanas Patil también lo estaban.

—Veo que te lo pasas genial – dijo Ron, evidentemente celoso.

—Lo mejor que puedo. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de pasmo?

—No me esperaba…

—¿No te esperabas verme como una mujer, Ron?

—Bueno, yo… no pretendía…

Hermione se levantó, ofendida, y se fue.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Déjalo, Ron… —le instó su amigo.

Mientras paseaba entre las mesas de comida, pues Krum estaba bailando con algunas chiquillas más jóvenes por peticiones múltiples, Hermione escuchó chistar a alguien.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco, vestido con el mejor traje de toda la fiesta. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, pues le pareció que estaba guapísimo y seductor.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo y pasó de él, pero con el corazón latiendo con muchísima fuerza en su pecho caliente.

—Ven… —le escuchó decir.

Volvió a girarse, y vio a Draco caminar en dirección contraria. Movida por un impulso, lo siguió.

Pronto se quedaron solos. Sin embargo, Draco no se detuvo y salió al aire libre y el frío de la noche, en dirección al lago negro.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó.

Este se dio la vuelta, con su sonrisa ladeada. Hermione llegó hasta su altura.

Estaban completamente solos.

Hermione se encogió de frío. Draco se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima. El perfume inundó las fosas nasales de la bruja, y también removió sus sentidos.

—Estás espectacular —dijo él, sin tapujos, mirándola con esos ojos grises tan sexis.

—Gracias…

—Siempre los estás, pero hoy más.

Ella le miró, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Busca en la chaqueta —pidió él.

Ella encontró la cajita trasparente y le quitó el lacito.

—Hagamos las paces, por favor, Hermione. Tenías razón en todo. No quiero perder tu amistad a cambio de tener el amor efímero de una chica durante tan solo unas horas.

—¿Qué son? —Hermione sonrió, aliviada.

—Unos pastelillos que compré para ti. Es mi regalo de buena voluntad.

Hermione cogió uno.

—Qué bonitos… Tienen buena pinta,

—Y saben mejor. ¿Nos comemos uno cada uno?

—¡Claro!

Draco estaba taquicárdico. Cogió el que no llevaba la Amortentia. Se lo llevó a la boca, aunque tenía el estómago encogido por los nervios ante la expectativa de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Hermione primero olió el pastelito y se quedó asombrada.

—¡Huele a tu perfume un montón!

A Draco se le fue la sonrisa de la cara al escucharle decir aquello.

De un manotazo impidió que Hermione se comiera el pastelito, dándole en la cara pues ya lo tenía en la boca. Rodó al suelo y se descompuso.

La chica no supo qué decir, solo quedó estupefacta por aquel comportamiento.

—¿Qué haces?

A Draco le latió el corazón a mil por hora. No supo qué decir, aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.

Una de las cosas que producía la Amortentia en la persona que la ingería, era que le olía a lo que más deseaba. Y acaba de entender que lo que más deseaba Hermione era a él.

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¿qué os está pareciendo hasta ahora?

Dejad comentarios, no os dé vergüencita, a mí me animan mucho ^^  
Draco está muy gilipollas y se merece una lección jajajajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Amortentia

Capítulo 8

—¿Qué haces? ¡Me has hecho daño, idiota!

Hermione intentó recoger lo que quedó del pastelillo, y Draco forcejeó con ella y se lo quitó de la mano, estrujándolo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ella lo empujó. Sin embargo, el rubio platino la asió de la muñeca para acercarla hasta él, mirándola obnubilado.

Hermione no fue capaz de apartarse, al sentirse contra su pecho. El calor inundó este y su rostro. Sintió la mano de Draco en su cintura y sus ojos grises mirándola devotamente. Las pupilas pasaron a centrarse en la boca semiabierta de la chica, y se acercó para atrapar sus labios fríos.

Hermione sintió el beso de Draco, tímido al principio. Pese a no comprender nada, bien poco le importó. Le asió por el cuello y le devolvió el beso con pasión. Aquello cogió por sorpresa al chico, aunque supo aprovechar la tesitura e introdujo la lengua en su boca ansiosa. Suspiraron ambos, se abrazaron con fuerza; ella por el cuello y él por la cintura.

Hermione sintió las mariposas en el estómago, los dientes perfectos de Draco mordiéndole los labios, el sabor de su boca y sus besos. Algo indescriptible. Felicidad era quedarse corta. ¿Era ella la chica de la que Draco estaba tan enamorado? Por aquella forma en la que la besaba, la abrazaba, la tocaba, la sostenía, todos sus sentidos le dijeron que sí.

Él, por su parte, estaba en un sueño hecho realidad. Besando a Hermione, a su preciosa come libros, a su mejor amiga, a su amor secreto. Notó la dureza de sus pechos contra sí, quiso deslizar las manos hacia su bonito trasero, aunque se contuvo. Se excitó solo de pensar en que podían llegar a más sin ella lo deseaba también.

—¡Draco!

La voz escandalizada de Pansy los interrumpió. El chico se apartó de Hermione como un resorte, acongojado. Miró a Pansy, luego a Hermione, que se tapó la cara con vergüenza.

—No es lo que parece, Pansy… —se excusó.

—¡Claro! ¡No os estabais enrollando! ¡Es asqueroso, no me lo esperaba de ti! ¡Con esa sangre sucia!

Hermione creyó que Draco la defendiera, pero el miedo a lo que todos dirían, sus padres en particular —su padre más bien— le dio más miedo que otra cosa y actuó por supervivencia.

—Es parte de un plan. Llevo semanas camelándomela para luego reírme de ella.

—¿Qué? —Pansy no dio crédito.

—Mira, hice Amortentia para dársela —le enseñó los restos del pastelito.

Hermione, de espaldas a ellos, se sintió miserable, humilladísima, terriblemente infeliz. Le dieron ganas de vomitar por la angustia.

—No hizo falta dárselo, porque… porque está loca por mí. ¿No es desternillante?

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Allí estaba Malfoy de nuevo, el verdadero. No existía un Draco sensible, ni amable, ni divertido. Solo fue un disfraz.

O eso creyó Hermione en aquellos devastadores momentos.

Dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Hogwarts, como una zombi.

Draco la miró, vio su expresión perdida, la vio dar algunos tumbos. El corazón se le detuvo, se le quedó hecho trizas de verla así.

—Entonces… ¿Era un plan? ¿Para reírnos todos de ella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, que no la escuchó.

—Un plan para reírnos de ella.

—S—sí, por supuesto…

—¿Y por qué tienes esa puta cara de arrepentimiento?

—¡Joder! ¡Porque se me ha ido de las manos! No pensé que se fuera a colgar de mí.

Lo gritó con rabia, con ira hacia sí mismo.

—Solo quería usar la Amortentia esta noche, humillarla y ya… Que supiera quién soy yo en este colegio.

La propia Pansy se quedó algo desconcertada.

—Creo que te has pasado —admitió la chica.

Por mucho que odiase a Hermione, la broma de Draco le pareció demasiado mezquina hasta para él.

—Lo sé… ¡Joder!

Pateó el suelo de pura impotencia.

Recogió la chaqueta del suelo.

—No se lo digas a nadie… —pidió a Pansy, sin que sonara como una orden.

Esta negó con la cabeza.

Se lo guardaría para sí, como forma de atormentar a la sangre sucia, aunque en privado.

—¡Draco!

Lo agarró de la camisa blanca.

—¿Qué…?

—A mí nunca me has besado así.

El joven mago se desasió de ella y echó a andar a zancadas, sin dar respuesta a aquella evidencia.

Hermione caminó hacia las escaleras y se sentó. No cayó ni una sola lágrima de sus ojos, de lo impactada que estaba.

Se quitó los zapatos u bajó el rostro, quedando su cuerpo algo laxo y sin fuerzas. Miró la piedra del escalón. Rozó con los dedos cada grieta, con los ojos fijos allí.

Lo comprendió todo de golpe.

La Amortentia era para dársela, para que se enamorara de él perdidamente. Y estaba en el pastelito que le dio, ya que olía a su perfume. Y esa era una de las cosas que la Amortentia hacía; sentir el aroma de lo más deseado.

Para no meterse en líos mayores, al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos por él eran reales, Draco tiró el pastelito envenenado y la besó.

¿Luego qué habría pasado?

¿El habría contado a todo el colegio que la había seducido? A la sangre sucia. A la fea sangre sucia come libros. A la amiguita de Potter y Ron, a la marisabidilla repelente.

Humillándola.

Que es lo que iba a pasar de un momento a otro.

—Herrrmione…

Su nombre dicho mal le hizo salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Miró a Krum.

El joven búlgaro se quitó la capa roja y se la colocó por encima, al percatarse de que estaba temblando como una hoja.

Hermione se apoyó en él y se dejó abrazar.

—Me gustas mucho… —le confesó él—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Qué te sucede?

Hermione lo miró y rompió a llorar, desconsolada.

—Hubo un chico que me gustó… Creí que podríamos ser amigos. Y solo se estaba riendo de mí… Todo era mentira.

—Dime quién es y le partiré la cara.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lágrimas por todo el rostro.

Viktor se las limpió como pudo y le besó las mejillas, sin querer aprovecharse, solo para consolarla.

—No quiero que te metas en un lío por un estúpido. Debes seguir adelante en el Torneo, piensa en ello.

—El Torneo me da igual si tú no vas a estar bien.

Hermione le cogió de las manos y las apretó.

—Eres tan buen chico, Víktor. Hazlo por mí, quédate al margen pase lo que pase hoy, mañana o el día que toda la broma se sepa.

—Será muy difícil, Herrmione.

—Eres bueno y fuerte.

Le besó en la comisura de los labios. Él se resistió a atrapar sus labios mojados.

—Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de ti como lo hice de él. Siempre me gustan los chicos que no me corresponden, que ni siquiera me ven como una mujer, o solo se burlan de mí…

—Son muy tontos.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó. Él hizo lo mismo.

Draco observó la romántica escena desde lo lejos. El corazón le fue a mil, sintió celos, furia, odio. Pero sobre todo se sintió miserable y un hijo de puta que no se merecía el afecto de aquella chica. Un cobarde sin escrúpulos, por miedo a su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Se suponía que debía odiar a la sangre sucia, no enamorarse de ella hasta las trancas.

Para más inri, supo en aquellos instantes que el amor de su vida estaba allí, abrazando a otro, despechada, humillada, triste.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la fiesta, intentando no pensar más por aquella noche. Ojalá hubiera podido emborracharse hasta caer en coma etílico y morirse después.

No volvió a ver a Hermione antes de que el baile terminara.

Se fue a la cama, con sus compañeros de cuarto roncando y durmiendo a pierna suelta tras hablar un rato de chicas.

Él se mantuvo al margen, fingiendo estar dormido y deseando gritarles que se callaran.

No descansó. El amanecer llegó y los nervios siguieron allí. La desazón, el desamor y el arrepentimiento más absoluto.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar lo que ya estaba roto? El corazón de Hermione, la chica que amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Amortentia

Capítulo 9

El cabello de Hermione volvió a su estado natural aquella mañana, tras una noche de no dormir en la que no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a todo.

Evitó volver al baile la noche anterior porque creyó que se encontraría con Draco, Pansy y las burlas de todos. Se quedó con el bueno de Viktor hasta que tuvieron que volver para irse a dormir. No coincidió ni con Harry ni con Ron, que le había estado poniendo malas caras después del primer baile con Viktor, antes de que pasara todo aquel despropósito con la maldita serpiente Malfoy.

No le llegó ni una sola noticia de este, ni de nadie que se hubiera reído de ella, así que dedujo que aún no lo había hecho público, cosa que tampoco la tranquilizó.

Se levantó con aquellos pelos de loca, ojeras hasta el suelo y mortalmente pálida. Se vistió y salió a la sala común, donde la gente estaba más cansada que otra cosa. Su gato fue a buscarla y lo abrazó contra sí con fuerzas, para desagrado del felino, que se deshizo de ella rápido.

Ni Crookshanks la quería aquella mañana.

Harry le sonrió, y ella a él. Pero Ron se mantuvo con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. Hermione no acabó de entender su actitud.

Algo se habló de que Hagrid era un semigigante, algo que ya suponía.

La joven no estaba para andar preocupándose de las habladurías ajenas o los problemas de los demás. Ya bastante tenía con la humillación sufrida, la sensación de pérdida, de vergüenza y, sobre todo, de desamor.

Porque lo que había sentido al besarse con Draco fue como flotar, para luego caer como un peso muerto contra la fría nieve. Solo el calor de Víktor consiguieron calmarla.

—Herm, tenemos que hacer lo deberes que no hemos hecho en las vacaciones —comentó Harry, que ya andaba preocupándose por la siguiente prueba del torneo.

—Bueno… Yo ya los tengo hecho, así que…

—¿Qué? No sé de qué me extraña…

El chico la miró agudamente, al notar en su amiga una desidia nada habitual. No era solo cansancio, sino una especie de pérdida de brillo en sus ojos castaños. La noche anterior había estado exultante. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

—Herm, ¿estás bien?

Ella lo miró un momento, luego se levantó para ir al baño, pues sintió la angustia anterior al llanto.

—¿Has visto?

—Seguro que Krum le ha dado calabazas, después de sonsacarle todo —comentó Ron, con cara de asco.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Krum no la invitó al baile por eso, sino porque le agrada. Que tú no seas capaz de verla como una mujer, no quiere decir que otros no lo hagan.

—Es más que evidente, ese tipo solo se acercó a ella por eso. Si no lo quieres ver, Harry, es que estás ciego. Pero ahora que pague las consecuencias de habernos traicionado aceptando su invitación —comentó, refiriéndose a Hermione.

Harry se quedó pálido al ver que, tras la butaca donde estaba sentado Ron, Hermione estaba llorando en silencio.

—¿Y esa cara?

El pelirrojo, al ver la mirada de Harry fija tras de él, ladeó el cuerpo y vio a su amiga. Esta se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común.

—Eres imbécil, Ron —apuntó Harry.

El joven Weasley se sintió mal. Sin embargo, los celos le pudieron y no quiso reconocerlo.

Ver a Hermione, tan guapa, del brazo de aquel tipo, le hizo rabiar y darse cuenta de unas cuantas cosas con respecto a ella.

La joven bruja salió por las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, andando con dificultad por la gruesa capa de nieve.

Solo deseaba estar sola, así que se sentó en un jardincillo solitario. Con el frío y la resaca de la fiesta, nadie en su sano juicio pasaría por allí.

Menos Draco Malfoy.

Al rubio se le puso el corazón a mil al ver su figura derrotada, embutida en un grueso abrigo, y sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza descuidada, bajo un gorro de lana. La bufanda de Gryffindor estaba bien enrollada alrededor de su cuello.

No fue capaz de moverse, muerto de miedo. Le temblaron las piernas como si fueran de paja, casi ni lo sostuvieron. Se asió de la fuentecilla de piedra, angustiado.

Pegó un respingo al ver que ella se levantaba y daba la vuelta.

Reculó con torpeza y cayó de culo sobre la blanda nieve, mirando a la chica.

Hermione frunció los labios, sacó la varita y caminó decidida hacia él. Le puso la punta en la mejilla, con fuerza. Draco giró la cara, por el color y la vergüenza.

—Eres una persona de mierda, un cabrón sin sentimientos, un desgraciado que no vale nada. ¡Me oyes, Draco Malfoy! Nunca más, jamás, en toda tu puñetera vida, te acerques a mí o me dirijas la palabra. Porque te juro que usaré una imperdonable, aunque vaya a Azkaban por ello. ¿Lo has entendido, maldita mierda?

El rubio respiró con mucha dificultad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tragando saliva. Casi podía notar la descarga en su cara.

Asintió levemente.

Ella quitó la varita de su rostro pálido.

Draco se levantó como buenamente pudo, sujeto de nuevo a la fuentecilla y la miró, muerto de miedo.

El puño de Hermione volvió a volar hacia su nariz, aunque le dio en la mejilla ya que giró la cara para defenderse del ataque. Recibió varios golpes.

La tuvo que coger por los brazos para detenerla, o acabaría haciéndole daño de verdad. Y ya sabía lo que era un puñetazo suyo.

—¡Eres una mierda! —chilló la joven.

—¡Sí, lo soy! —reconoció intentando que parase—. ¡Lo soy!

—Reíros todo lo que queráis de mí, me da igual. ¡Porque mis sentimientos fueron sinceros! ¡Porque el hijo de puta serás tú en cuanto se sepa lo que me has hecho! Tienes mi desprecio —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—No voy a decir nada, ni Pansy. Nadie lo sabrá… Estate tranquila…

Hermione se detuvo, agarrando la bufanda de Draco con rabia, entre sus puños desnudos. Los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

—Perdóname…

Hermione dudó un instante al ver sus ojos grises con aquella expresión de arrepentimiento.

—¡No!

Empujó a Draco y se deshizo de él.

—¡Hermione! Lo digo en serio…

—¡Me da igual!

Ella se fue del jardincillo nevado. Draco cayó de rodillas, hecho trizas en sí mismo.

Hermione no le creería, nada de lo que dijese sería real para ella. Un "te amo" no podría servir, ya que la chica estaba decidida a odiarlo.

—Tienes lo que te mereces… —se dijo a sí mismo, hundido en la autocompasión.

Por vez primera había sentido lo que era amar a una mujer. Las demás solo habían sido para pasar el rato, ni siquiera Pansy fue algo serio jamás.

Amar con desespero a una sangre sucia, a una hija de muggles. En los momentos en los que estuvo entre sus brazos, atrapando sus labios, recibiendo sus besos, su abrazo, su calor, sus sentimientos… Aquello le hizo el imbécil más feliz del mundo. Un imbécil que no se merecía a una chica semejante.

Draco fue consciente, entonces, de que jamás la volvería a poseer, ni a recibir su amor. Solo podría obtener un profundo desprecio.

Y, aunque Pansy no hubiese aparecido, siendo la noche perfecta, ¿qué pasaría luego?

Su padre, Mortífago, sangre pura, y que despreciaba profundamente a los sangre sucia, no iba a permitir que su único hijo y heredero tuviera de pareja a una hija de muggles. Bajo ningún concepto.

Aquel efímero romance estaba abocado al fracaso, a ser imposible.

Hubiera pasado de ser Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin, a un traidor a la sangre.

Pero por ella habría renunciado a ser popular, a su apellido, a todo.

Solo le quedaba su odio.

Seguiría siendo el de siempre. O ya no…, solo lo fingiría.

Hermione, visiblemente disgustada, se dio de bruces contra otra persona a la que no quería ni ver; Pansy.

La chica la miró con cara de asco, y no permitió que la castaña saliera corriendo. Le cerró el pasó en dos ocasiones.

—¿Qué quieres, Pansy?

—Draco es mío, ¿lo entiendes?

—Puedes quedártelo todo para ti.

—¿Te piensas que soy imbécil, Granger?

—¿Tengo que contestar a esa pregunta con sinceridad?

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, con rabia de que ella la viera sollozar.

—Estás enamorada de él, y con eso me basta.

—No tengas ese tipo de preocupaciones, porque ha conseguido que pase del amor al odio en cuestión de segundos. Por mí se puede ir a la mierda.

Pansy retrocedió un poco, con los brazos en cruzados sobre sus grandes pechos.

—Mira, no estoy de acuerdo con la que ha montado y sé que no dirá nada, te puedes quedar tranquila. Pero, en cuanto a mí, no estés tan segura. Porque si te acercas a él nuevamente, no tendré problemas de extender cierto rumor de que la sangre sucia de Gryffindor está coladita por Draco Malfoy.

—No quiero verlo ni en pintura. Está muerto para mí, como si no existiera.

—Más te vale.

—Ya te lo he dicho, quédatelo. Hacéis la pareja perfecta, seguro que sus padres estarán encantados de que se case contigo y tengáis muchos hijos de pura raza mágica.

Hermione definitivamente se fue.

Pansy no se quedó tranquila del todo, no por Hermione, ya que sabía que odiaba a Draco profundamente, como mujer despechada que era, sino porque sabía que lo del chico era más real de lo que le había dicho.

Aquella forma de abrazarla, de besarla, de mirarla mientras se hacían arrumacos entre besos… No, con ella nunca fue así, ni con ninguna otra.

Así que sabía perfectamente que Draco estaba colado por Granger y se le había ido de las manos, por lo que tendría que vigilarlo y estar encima de él a todas horas.

De pronto, este apareció también y se encontró con ella.

Pansy corrió hacia él al verlo con aquella cara pálida con verdugones enrojecidos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada…

—Has hablado con ella. ¡La acabo de ver pasar! —exclamó, obviando su conversación con Hermione.

—Me la encontré de casualidad y me dejó claro que… no me puede ni ver. Le permití que se desahogara —susurró afectado por la situación.

—Draquito, dime la verdad…

—Es la verdad.

—No eso, sino la verdad de lo que pasó anoche. Tú te crees que yo soy tonta, pero no.

—Le iba a dar el pastel, lo olió y dijo le recordaba a mi perfume… Así que entendí que el pastelillo no era necesario.

—Para llegar a que ella esté enamorada de ti algo ha tenido que pasar. No puede ser que pase de darte puñetazos en la cara a amarte locamente.

—Confraternicé con ella, y nos hicimos amigos —admitió, avergonzado—. Nos veíamos en la biblioteca, o en el bosquecillo del lago negro, siempre que nos era posible.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Bueno, sí. Con ella no he de fingir tanto que soy un Malfoy. No me pesa mi apellido.

Draco bajó la cabeza. Pansy le acarició la mejilla. Nunca había visto al chico así. De no ser porque le quería, probablemente se habría reído de él. Y a eso le tenía miedo Draco, a parte de a su padre, Lucius.

—¿No desprecias a los sangre sucia?

—Y qué sé yo… Mi padre me lo ha inculcado. Aunque no creo que sea para tanto como él afirma. Es algo natural que las diferentes líneas se mezclen, es como la diversificación racial.

—No te reconozco.

—Estar con ella me ha liberado. Me siento mucho más ligero. Bueno, ahora me siento una verdadera mierda.

—¿La quieres?

—Sí…

Pansy sintió angustia, pero ya era algo de esperar.

—¿La amas?

—Sí…

—¿Eres consciente de que eso entre vosotros es un imposible?

—Sí… —admitió, por tercera vez.

—Pues tendrás que olvidarte de ella. Deja que crea que era una broma de mal gusto, eso aligerará el proceso.

Draco asintió en silencio.

—Me voy a la cama, no he dormido nada y no puedo más —le informó él.

Pansy le dejó ir.

Hermione también volvió a su cuarto y se metió en la cama, cansada de todo, agotada de la vida. Le pediría a Dumbledore irse unos días con sus padres, lejos, muy lejos de Hogwarts y de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
